Kisses For Me
by Nicolet
Summary: Genos keeps kissing other Heroes (accidentally), and Saitama is annoyed. WHEN IS IT HIS TURN DAMMIT?


"You've got something on your face," Mumen says, as he reaches over to wipe off the rice on Genos' face.

"Oh sorry!" Saitama says when he accidentally pushes Mumen. His shove as he reaches over to grab the last piece of meat causes Mumen to lurch forward and his lips press against Genos for a brief second.

They both pull back abruptly and Genos stares at Mumen. "I'm so sorry!" Mumen says out loud.

Genos blushes but shakes his head. "It's alright," he says, his face still flaming red. They both avoid eye contact.

"Is that your first kiss Genos?" Saitama asks, and he feels funny.

Genos hesitates for a short moment. "Yes," he says finally. That funny feeling that Saitama feels grows stronger.

"That was my first kiss too," Mumen mutters, before stuffing his mouth with the food on the table.

Genos looks at Saitama, his eyes trying to convey an emotion that Saitama isn't familiar with, before he looks away.

"Right, last piece of tofu is mine!" Saitama says loudly, trying to chase the feeling away.

The atmosphere clears, and soon enough the matter is forgotten.

("His lips are synthetic, aren't they?" Mumen asks him later, when he follows the Hero out to patrol. "Yes," Saitama replies. "Wow," Mumen mumbles, and Saitama's curious. "What is it?" He asks. "Oh, they're just.. Really soft!" Mumen replies as he laughs. That funny feeling blossoms and Saitama realizes that it's jealousy that's cutting him inside. Mumen quiets down when he sees the look on Saitama's face. "Right, probably shouldn't have said that, sorry!" he says, and Saitama frowns. "Let's just patrol," he says briskly, trying to forget the stupid incident already. It's stupid, so stupid and it's probably just a one time thing.)

—

"What kind of game is this?" Genos ask as Fubuki places a pocky in her mouth.

"You have to bite on each end of the Pocky. The first person whose mouth comes off the Pocky, or if you get to the middle first loses," her subordinate says.

Fubuki had invited him to spend the evening at her place, for dinner, and Saitama wasn't one to turn down free food. After the meal she had insisted they stay and play some games as if it were a _gōkon._ She's trying to recruit him to her group again and he needs to win before she lets him go.

Saitama's about to sit opposite her to play the game when Genos pushes him away. "I'll win this for you sensei," Genos says.

"Eh, there's no need Genos."

"I insist sensei!"

"I want Saitama to play!" Fubuki says, taking the Pocky out.

"No, I'll win this for sensei!" Genos cries out.

Saitama sighs. It's too much trouble to refuse Genos when he's fired up like this. He glanced at Fubuki and she's blushing as she looks at Saitama.

"Alright Genos, go ahead," he says, and Genos grins sharply, determined to win. It's just a Pocky game, and yet Genos sees it as a battle already. Genos places himself in front of Fubuki, and Saitama settles himself beside Genos.

Fubuki looks disappointed that Saitama isn't going to play, but she places the Pocky in her mouth yet again, and she looks undaunted. She's playing to win too.

The two of them glare at each other as they nibble on the Pocky stick, their faces close. Saitama wishes the Pocky would just break already.

"Hey I brought cake!" A girl shouts, and she's another one of Fubuki's minions. She's carrying a large box, and it's hindering her view. She trips on her own pants that's far too long for someone of her height, and she stumbles.

Saitama gets up and tries to save the cake, and they both crash into the pair beside them. Saitama lands on his ass, and the cake box drops into his lap.

He heaves a sigh of relief, but it quickly turns to a groan when he sees the position Fubuki and Genos are in.

They've smashed their lips together and both their eyes are wide with disbelief. Fubuki's subordinates start yelling when they realize what had happened.

"Hey, get your lips off her!" Someone yells and Genos jerks back quickly, coughing out bits of the Pocky.

Fubuki is coughing violently as well, having swallowed the Pocky without chewing properly.

Saitama has the same urge that he had the other day when Mumen accidentally kissed Genos. That funny feeling is back again, churning his insides and Saitama doesn't like it.

He feels pissed and he wonders why he's feeling so. Genos is red in the face again, his lips are shining from Fubuki's lipstick or gloss or whatever she has on. Saitama wants to wipe it all away.

"I think it's time for us to go Genos," Saitama says, and pulls Genos up. He's still coughing and Saitama runs one hand down his back.

"Oi Fubuki, we're leaving!" he says, and before she replies, he's out the door with Genos in tow.

"I'm sorry sensei," Genos says, "I'm sorry I didn't win!" He looks genuinely upset, his lips turned down in a pout.

Saitama turns down his aggravation a notch. Genos is too fucking adorable that his anger just dissipates. "It's alright Genos, just.. Just don't do that again okay?"

Genos looks at him confused and Saitama feels embarrassed now. Genos probably didn't think about the kiss, and here Saitama's hung up about it. Shit. Fuck.

When Genos realizes what Saitama means, he blushes. "Yes sensei," he mumbles, and Saitama feels so much better with those words that he smiles and ruffles Genos hair.

"Good," he says.

After all Genos should be focusing on getting stronger under Saitama. Not going about kissing others. It's not wrong or weird to ask Genos to stop doing so. It's not as if Saitama is jealous or anything. In fact, Saitama should be the one kissing people, not Genos.

Right, Saitama's going to keep telling himself that.

"You took their cake," Genos says, as he looks at the box Saitama's carrying.

Saitama hadn't even realized.

"Looks like we can have dessert tonight," he grins. Genos smiles widely, and it sends Saitama's heart thumping. His guts ties itself in knots, and he looks away before he starts to fucking blush.

If he walks too close to Genos that his arms keep brushing Genos' on their walk back, he pretends that it's all normal, and Genos does the same.

(Later Saitama makes sure that Genos wipes his lips with a wet towel over and over again till his lips are red from the friction, and not from any lipstick. This better be the last time this happens, he thinks, hopes and pray. He can't take this burning irritation that he feels whenever Genos is being kissed.)

—

Another battle with monsters from outer space. Saitama thought they would be more of a challenge but as always his expectations fall short.

He sighs and punches another monster away. The same can't be said for Genos and he's flung into Tatsumaki by one of the flying monsters.

Of fucking course Genos would end up kissing Tatsumaki mid-air.

"Why are you kissing me you shithead!" Tatsumaki screams and pushes Genos away with her freaky ESP powers.

Boulders are being lifted up and in her anger she forces them to shoot out in all directions, killing any remaining monsters, and nearly crushing Genos as well.

Saitama leaps and grabs Genos before he can be hit by any of the boulders.

Saitama's burning inside as well, and it's a feeling he can't eliminate anymore.

"What the hell Genos," he growls out. He wants to shake Genos. Genos promised, didn't he! God!

"I'm sorry sensei I'll get stronger!"

And he misses the point.

Of fucking course.

(He forces Genos to gargle mouthwash over and over again till he's satisfied. He stokes up on toothpaste and mouthwash too. One can never have too good a dental hygiene. Even if Genos' mouth is synthetic, teeth and all. Hygiene is important.)

—

 **King:** Sorry about today.

 **Saitama:** ?

 **King:** Oh didn't Genos tell you?

 **Saitama:** What happened?

 **King:** I was at the store and I was so caught up with the latest game that I didn't see where I was going and I might have hit Genos on the way out, and I might have accidentally kissed him when we hit each other.

 **Saitama:** …

 **King:** I assumed Genos told you. I'm sorry.

 **Saitama:** Why are you sorry?

 **King:** Well.. Okay I think I'm assuming again. Sorry.

 **Saitama:** Stop saying sorry!

 **Saitama:**..And it's fine.

 **King:** Okay.

 **Saitama:** Okay.

 **King:** Right. Are you sure you aren't angry?

 **Saitama:** … No. I mean yes. I'm not angry!

 **King:** Okay please don't kill me. Good luck by the way.

He flings his phone away, too frustrated to reply. Saitama takes his pillow and screams into it. Genos is lying beside him in his futon, hands on his chest, on sleep mode.

Saitama wishes he had a fucking sleep mode so that he can turn off all this annoying thoughts. As the days go by he's more inclined to think of pulling Genos close and kissing the hell out of him before he can kiss someone else.

Those thoughts are so fucking annoying, and Saitama screams into his pillow again.

What the fuck is wrong with him.

He tosses and turns and doesn't get any sleep that night.

The next morning Genos smiles at him, and Saitama wishes he wasn't such a douchebag. Genos can kiss whoever he wants.

Yes, that's the way Saitama, he praises himself. It's just a kiss. It doesn't mean anything.

Yeah.

(Saitama reminds himself every day that jealousy is unbecoming, and that what he's feeling is probably indigestion. He's also out of practice and hasn't kissed anyone in years, so those thoughts of kissing Genos must have come from his subconscious. That must be it. Indigestion, and his stupid subconscious mind.)

—

"Let go of me!" Genos says as he tries to remove himself from Pri Pri Prisoner's grip.

The man had crushed Genos is a hug after a mission and he was nuzzling Genos' cheek.

"But you're so cute Genos-chan!" Pri Pri cries out and tightens his hold on Genos again.

"Oi you'll break him," Saitama says. Should he try to save Genos?

Genos is kicking now, and Saitama's about to help him when Genos turns his head and bam, there is it. Another fucking kiss.

Pri Pri drops Genos immediately, his hands flying to face. "Oh my god Genos-chan kissed me!" Pri Pri says ecstatically. Genos is looking at Pri Pri in horror.

Pri Pri's already running off shouting, "I must write this down in my diary! What an auspicious day!"

Genos stays on the ground and cradles his face in his hands. "Fuck," he says.

Saitama lets out a long shuddering breath, and tries to calm down. There seems to be a permanent lump of fucking emotions in his gut that will keep hurting when this happens.

He's not fucking jealous.

He's just worried for Genos' safety.

Clearly everyone's out to get Genos because Genos is too handsome for his own good.

They all want a piece of Genos, as evident by the countless fanmail that Genos receives.

Saitama needs to calm down and breathe and not destroy things.

He needs to protect Genos.

They won't be taking anymore of Genos' kisses.

Saitama will make sure of that.

(He spends the next few days hovering in front of Genos, making sure no one gets close enough to be pushed at Genos resulting in another 'accidental' kiss. He just really cares about Genos' virtue alright. There's no other fucking reason.)

—

Amai Mask is talking to one of the reporters, and Genos is about to yell at him to stop calling Saitama Caped Baldy, which Saitama appreciates, really. "But that's not necessary Genos!" He says.

Genos taps on Amai Mask's shoulder to interrupt him, when a reporter bumps into Genos. He's pushed forward, just as Amai Mask turns. Their lips lock briefly before Genos steadies himself and pulls back.

He's about to swear but Amai Mask quickly slings an arm around Genos shoulder. "Don't humiliate the face of the Hero Association Genos," he says under his breath.

Amai Mask laughs a little too loudly as the reporters around them start shouting, "Oh my god!" they scream.

"Oh Genos, my apologies," Amai Mask says sweetly, and Genos looks sick.

Saitama feels sick too.

He pulls Genos from the other side. "Come on Genos," he snaps. "Let's go!"

Genos lets himself be pulled. "But sensei! He's still calling you Caped Baldy!"

"I don't care anymore!"

There are more serious matters at hand. Like how the fuck to stop other people from kissing Genos!

Genos is **_his!_**

Wait.

 _What?_

Saitama stops in the middle of the street and turns to stare at Genos who looks at him confused.

Since when did he think of Genos as being his?

"Are you alright sensei? You look.. Strange," Genos says, and Saitama shakes his head.

"Let's go back Genos," he says.

He needs time to think about this new revelation.

(This time he's the one taking the wet towel to wipe Genos' lips. He can't stand the thought of Amai Mask sullying something that's **_his_**. Genos quietly sits there, letting Saitama straddle him to wipe away any traces of Amai Mask. Saitama is silently seething but he's slowly coming to the realization that he is.. Quite possibly… Very jealous.. And very possessive. When Saitama finally climbs off Genos, satisfied with how clean Genos' face is, Genos doesn't question Saitama's action for which he is very grateful. He still doesn't know what to say to Genos.)

—

Sonic's here to challenge Saitama again. He has that carefree happy grin and Saitama wonders if he's gotten faster again.

"Sensei, I'll handle this!" Genos says and rushes off before Saitama can tell him no.

He sighs. There's bound to be damage all around his apartment again.

He stands by the side as he watches Sonic and Genos hurl insults at each other as they run around each other as if they're playing a game of tag.

"Hah! Stupid metal brat!" Sonic yells out as he throws exploding shuriken at Genos.

"I will not allow you to disturb sensei!" Genos shouts back.

They were such children.

"Oh," Saitama says when he sees in slow-mo the two crashing into each other when they both slip on a banana peel on the road. "Oh no."

Genos falls on top of Sonic, and his head falls forward only to land in a kiss. They both stare at each other, lips press together till Genos jumps back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sonic screeches out, and retches. "How dare you kiss me the great Speed of Sound Sonic you metal trashcan!"

"I don't want to kiss you!" Genos yells as he furiously rubs his lips with his hand. "You taste like shit!"

Sonic growls, and leaps forward at Genos, "How dare you! I taste like fucking rainbows!" He grabs Genos shirt and pulls him back for another kiss that isn't quite as chaste. Saitama can see tongue, and _that's it_. That's fucking it.

Something snaps in Saitama. He speeds forward and pulls them both apart. "That's enough," he says and he flings Sonic to one side. The police will take care of Sonic. He has more pressing matters to handle.

He practically drags Genos back to their apartment. When they're standing in the living room, the anger that Saitama feels has mostly fled, and he just feels tired and empty. He sighs, and Genos stands in front of him, confusion written clearly on his face. He's about to open his mouth to ask what's wrong, Saitama knows. He speaks before Genos can.

"You kissed everyone but me," Saitama says and it sounds ridiculous now that he's said it out loud. His face feels warm, but it cannot be compared to the hurt that he feels inside.

It's as if a lightbulb pops up over Genos' head as the confusion clears, and realization dawns on him.

"Do you want a kiss sensei?" He asks, and that's a bloody cheeky smile on Genos' face.

"Yes," Saitama grumbles.

Genos' smile is as bright as the sun, and he cups Saitama's face and pulls him in for a kiss. It's sweet and perfect and tastes as if all his dreams have come true.

"You're not allowed to kiss anyone else but me," Saitama says fiercely as he glowers at Genos.

"Yes sensei," Genos says, trying not to laugh at the expression on Saitama's face. "All my kisses belong to you," he says, and he looks so earnest that Saitama just pulls him in for another kiss and this time he sticks his tongue in Genos' mouth, eager to explore every aspect of Genos.

(Later he does make Genos wash his mouth since Sonic got to him first. He then thoroughly explores every inch of Genos, to ensure that he's the first to touch him this way. And goddamn, he's going to be his last and only. No one else gets to see Genos like this, panting, his face red, as he arches back, whining for more.)


End file.
